Problem: Solve for $y$, $- \dfrac{-5}{y + 5} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y + 5$ $ 5 = \dfrac{y + 5}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 50 = y + 5 $ $50 = y + 5$ $45 = y$ $y = 45$ $y = \dfrac{45}{1}$